In a can body manufacturing facility, it is customary to move the empty can bodies from one location to other locations for different processing operations. One type of apparatus for moving the empty can bodies is an air track which comprises a top wall portion, opposite sidewall portions and an open bottom wall portion formed by spaced apart track means for supporting the can bodies. Air is directed through inclined openings in the top wall portion to move the empty can bodies over the track means from a first location to a second location. In some operations, it is desirable to interrupt the movement of the empty can bodies and divert them for movement to a third location instead of the second location. In order to do this, it is customary for production or maintenance personnel to remove a portion of the air track and install another guide track to replace it. The air track is normally about fifteen feet above the floor level and piping and other structures make access to the portion to be removed difficult. Also, it is necessary that the another guide track be properly aligned with the remaining portion of the air track to ensure jam free movement of the empty can bodies. In addition to the possible injuries by a fall or falling tools, there is considerable downtime every time it is desired to divert the empty can bodies. Thus, there existed a need for a safe and efficient method and apparatus for diverting the direction of movement of the empty can bodies.